


ten million fireflies

by wingbreeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (attempted), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingbreeze/pseuds/wingbreeze
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou attempts to watch a meteor shower with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	ten million fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a drabble-writing exercise I did when I got into Haikyuu earlier this summer, hence it being very short, but since I haven't posted anything in over a year I decided to clean it up and upload it. 
> 
> Yes, the title is from Owl City because stars and Kei. I am very sorry.

“You must be getting cold by now.”

Tetsurou shifted his position a little on the damp grass, wincing a little at the way the moisture was soaking into his shorts. Goosebumps prickled the skin of his bare arms, but he ignored them valiantly. “I’m not.”

Tsukishima’s derisive snort told Tetsurou exactly how much he was being believed without any words having to be exchanged. 

He rubbed his arms discreetly, trying to create some warmth via friction. “I’m not! Would I lie to you?”

“Undoubtedly,” answered Tsukishima, with evident pleasure. 

“You wound me,” said Tetsurou, dryly, falling onto his back. The grass was still wet, and the ground dug into his shoulder blades. He sighed theatrically. The things one had to do for love…

“I try,” was Tsukishima’s mild reply. “Can we call this off before somebody gets hypothermia?”

Tetsurou sighed gustily. “Watching meteor showers together is romantic, Tsukki.”

“I think the romantic part is supposed to be in actually being together,” Tsukishima told him.

“That’s what we’re doing!”

“Kuroo-san, I’m in my bedroom right now.”

Tetsurou transferred his phone to his non-dominant hand so that he could facepalm in a more satisfying manner. 

“It’s cloudy outside,” Tsukishima continued, like the crusher of romantic dreams that he was. “And also cold. I can’t see any meteors.”

“That’s okay,” said Tetsurou, valiantly. “I’ll describe them to you.”

Tsukishima gave one of his choking little laughs. “I know you can’t see any either.”

“That’s because it hasn’t started yet,” grumbled Tetsurou, shifting uncomfortably against the grass. The back of his shirt was damp enough now that his skin itched. It was very cold.

“Kuroo-san,” said Tsukishima, patiently. “I’ve been to Tokyo. I know what the sky looks like at night. There’s too much light pollution to see anything.” 

“You haven’t been to Tokyo during a meteor shower,” rebutted Tetsurou. “Oh!”

“What?” Tsukishima asked. He repeated himself impatiently when Tetsurou let the silence drag for dramatic effect. “What?!”

“I saw one!” Tetsurou lied, with confidence. Overhead, a thin ribbon of cloud drifted past, yellow with reflected light against the blank blue-black background of the city sky at night, which was as matte and featureless as uncrumpled velvet. “And another one!”

Tsukishima’s amused exhale crackled over the line. “Describe them to me then, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou proceeded to do so, with enthusiasm. He had never actually seen a meteor shower, and he also knew that Tsukishima didn’t believe a word he was saying, but nevertheless the warmth of the amusement in his voice spurred Tetsurou on to continue.

Eventually Tsukishima interrupted him. “Kuroo-san.”

“Tsukki?”

“Are your teeth chattering?” he asked, and then following the question was an onslaught of rustling from over the line, like Tsukishima had sat upright in bed. “Are you seriously still outside?”

Tetsurou realised then that once the original plan had failed it had been no longer strictly necessary to stay outside. It was possible he hadn’t thought this through. He glanced at the house, and then back up at the starless sky. “Um, no?”

Concerningly, a pause ensued. 

“I knew you were lying to me,” said Tsukishima, at last, smugly. Tetsurou could see his smirk. “You can’t be inside seeing meteors.”

“I… might be looking out of my bedroom window.”

“You’re not,” Tsukishima said, still sounding far too pleased with himself. “Go inside, Kuroo-san.” His voice was just this side of too soft to achieve his normal bored tone. Under different circumstances, Tetsurou might have refused just to be contrary, to see what Tsukishima would do, but this littlest suggestion of concern melted his resolve like butter.

There were many things that Tetsurou found that he liked about Tsukishima Kei. His wit was one of those things – Tetsurou liked a good verbal sparring match – poorly hidden as it was by the veneer of dispassionate respectfulness he tended to employ while talking to his elders, but it was also undeniably satisfying to bite through all of that bitterness and find a sweet centre.

Or hints of it, Tetsurou supposed, back in his room, as he peeled off his cold, dew-damp clothes and got ready for bed with Tsukishima mocking him quietly over the phone. Honestly speaking, he would settle for any emotion more exciting than boredom or disgust - this likely said something unflattering about his standards, but he was enjoying it too much to care.

Tsukishima was naturally more of a listener than a talker; usually their phone calls consisted of Tetsurou monologuing about his day, with sarcastic commentary from the other end of the line, but after dropping the pretence of the meteor shower Tsukishima had been apparently unable to resist the urge to school Tetsurou with real astronomy facts – nerd, he thought, with a rush of fondness, and also undeniable hypocrisy - and had accidentally gone off on his own tangent afterwards. Tetsurou hadn’t realised how close he was to drifting off to the sound of it – unable to listen so much to the meaning of Tsukishima’s words as to the low, careful tone of his quiet voice - until he cracked a huge yawn and Tsukishima broke off midsentence. 

“Falling asleep, Kuroo-san?”

Tetsurou made an effort to rouse himself. “Nope.”

Magnanimously ignoring this blatant falsehood, Tsukishima added that he was too, since it had got so late. A brief rush of static followed his comment – rustling sheets, and then a quiet exhale. Tetsurou imagined him turning onto his side.

“Ah,” he said, yawning again. “You can keep talking if you like.”

“No thanks,” Tsukishima replied, with a noise suspiciously like he was muffling his own yawn.

Tetsurou blinked slowly at the ceiling for a moment, before leaning sluggishly over to flick off the light, plunging the room into darkness. “Alright. Text me tomorrow?”

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget.”

“You wouldn’t let me.” Tsukishima made very little effort to sound bothered by this. A pause followed as though he was looking for something else to say, and, coming up with nothing, eventually settled on: “Well, goodnight.”

He always sounded awkward at the end of a phone call. Tetsurou smiled vaguely into the space between his pillows, where his face habitually ended up when he was sleeping. Fondness warmed him to his toes. “’Night, Tsukki. Sleep well.”

“You too.” More rustling. “Kuroo-san?”

“Mm?”

Tsukishima’s voice had fallen to a whisper, as if he was hoping that speaking quietly enough would mean Tetsurou wouldn’t be able to hear him. “Thanks for calling. Even if there was no meteor shower.”

Tetsurou’s heart expanded three sizes, and he grinned to himself like an idiot. Sometimes making a fool of yourself paid off. Sometimes Tsukishima Kei demonstrated nice feelings. “You’re welcome,” he murmured. 

There was silence only on the line for several seconds, and then Tsukishima made a reply of some sort, but it was inaudible.

“Didn’t catch that,” Tetsurou mumbled, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

“Forget it,” said Tsukishima, at a more reasonable volume this time. “Go to sleep.”

Another muffled yawn. “You should too.”

“I will. Bye then, Kuroo-san.”

“Bye, Tsukki.” 

Tetsurou made no move to hang up, in case Tsukishima wanted to say something more. In the morning he would have a vague sense that perhaps he had done so, but no memory of what it was; he was asleep before he could hear the disconnect tone.


End file.
